The Brilliant Beginning of Flapjack!
by PoyoKirby
Summary: Three strangers who have all lost something find each other against all odds, and they prepare for adventures to come, in what will become the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack...The beginning!
1. The Teaser

The Marvelous Beginning of Flapjack....by Danee (:

This is just my little idea for how the whole story began. I will try to keep each character as "in character" as possible. Please enjoy, review and make any suggestions (:

* * *

TEASER/PROLOGUE

This was a time different than ours. This was a time when...the sky was bluer. The grass was greener...the sea was colder, cleaner and much more alive. The air was so innocent, fresh and pure. People werent new but they were just beginning. They were wide eyed wonderers adjusting to a strange new world, and seeking ways to improve it. The styles were different...The times were different. They didnt have technology, they didnt have television, ipods, or computers. They had the world at thier fingertips. They had a curiousity and innocence that we no longer have. They just found out what the sun is. They think the world is flat. People had different views, opinions and perspectives. "A woman is not a woman unless she is pretty. And a man is not a man unless he is ugly." They had more time to do the simple things in life and enjoy the smallest things in the world. They didnt have much knowledge about what has happened in the world, and have no idea what is in store for the future. And then we find our three strangers. They are alone in the world. They arent aware of each others existance. But fate has its ways of bringing the most different of people together and these 3 strangers...A motherly, caring and nurturing mammal, a wild, exaggerating and highly obnoxious wannabe, and a young, wide-eyed, gullible and innocent little boy, will take on this strange new world...in a strange new way.

* * *

(BACKGROUND STORIES FOR EACH CHARACTER)

Bubbie.

She cradled her small baby in her arms. She was so happy to finally have a baby of her own. Her beautiful baby boy. Bubbie, the Blue Sea Whale watched in awe at her baby Blue Whale. His name was Flipper. He was swimming around his mother with a big smile and shining eyes.

"Momma! Momma! Watch me go under water Momma!" He took a deep breath and whent under the blue ocean.

Bubble giggled. "Be careful, Baby, you know how I feel about you being outta my way of sight."

He didnt come up. He was under for an unusally long time.

"Flipper?" She looked down. He was no where to be seen. She began to panic. SHe swam around fast and swatted at the water.

"Flipper! Flipper! Where are you Flipper?" She Began to cry as she could'nt find her only son.

"Flipper!" She burst into tears.

"Momma! Why are you crying Momma?" Flipper emerged from behind her. Bubbie turned around panting from panic.

"Oh my goodness Flipper. You scared me to death. Don't do that baby."

"Momma, I woud never do anything to hurt you. I love you." Flipper looked up and smiled to his mother. She took him in his arms and hugged him.

"I love you too Flipper. I love you so much. Don't you ever forget it." Flipper then bounced out of his mothers arms back into the water.

"Watch me hold my breath under water Momma!" He took a deep breath and submerged under water. Bubbie laughed and patiently waited for him to come up. Something in the distance caught her eye. Swimming very fast towards her...was an Orca. A killer whale. The Blue Whales only predator. She panicked.

"Flipper! Come up Baby! Momma's gotta go and needs you!" Flipper stuck his head up.

"What did you say Momma?" He said. He was feet away from the Orca. Bubbie was scared stiff and could not move. She didnt want to, afraid to cause a chase. Maybe the Orca would be on its way and not even notice them.

"Flipper. Listen to Momma Okay? I want you to swim to me...but very slowly and keep your head where I can see it."

"Okay Momma!" He began to swim towards Bubbie and Bubbie swam towards him. She held out her arms. Flipper swam towards her as well. Then the Orca disapeared.

"Phew" Bubbie sighed in relief. Flipper held out his fins for Bubbie to pick him up but suddenly The Orca jumped out of the water."

Bubbie screamed.

"FLIPPER WATCH OUT!" Bubbie tried to shield Flipper from the Orca, Flipper turned around and he could not move.

"FLIPPER SWIM AWAY!" Flipper began crying and swimming away fastly with Bubbie following so she could get him. Then The Orca jumped in front of Bubbie, grabbed Flipper by his back fin, and carried him away.

"MOMMA!" He screamed as he was being carried away.

"FLIPPER! NO!" Bubbie attempted to chase the Orca, but it whent under water and disapeared and him and Flipper were gone.

Bubbie swam around the area where they whent under. She was in tears.

"Flipper! Flipper! Baby..please come up baby. Don't leave me liek this...aw my baby..." She put her head down and sobbed. She was all alone now. Her little Flipper was gone.

"I love you baby." Her voice just seemed to fade away as she sank lower and lower into the sea.

* * *

K'NUCKLES.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF CAPTAIN RIDICULOUS IS MY MAPLE SYRUP?" A door slammed open to reveal a dirty, smelly, middle-aged man. He had poor hygiene, he needed a shave, and was missing a lot of body parts. His name, was Captain K'nuckles.

"Don't get your splinters in a barrel, K'nuckles. Theres plenty of syrup to go around." A fellow Sailor said. Him, K'nuckles and many more sailors were on board the S.S. Adventure, on the search for a mysterious, enchanted place called "Candied Island" They have been on this ship for years attempting to find the lost and maybe even false island. Everyone seemed to be searching for it. K'nuckles took a seat enxt to a sailor.

"Are we there yet?" He yelled.

"No K'nuckles. I think you would know if we were there. You've been asking that same question..for the past 3 years. Were not there." The sailor had a certain boredom, and monotonous tone to his voice.

"Ahhh, Poop deck. Were not getting anywhere on this God-for-saken ship. (Im aware he probably would say "God" but I couldnt think of anything else DX.) I say me and you, get offa this death trap and look for Candied Island ourselves"

The sailor sighed.

"That's the 4th time you've said that today K'nuckles. You wanna go find Candied Island? You go right on ahead. Just go."

"I dont think I will. I think I'll stick around, cause I've got a fierce hankerin' for some Maple Syrup. I'm outta here." He kicked down his chair and stormed off slamming the door. He was in the main deck where the First Mates were.

"Hey do any of you lilly-libbers know where a guy can get some syrup around here?" He said. The mates looked at him confusingly.

"Well, there is the Captain of the ships, private stash of Maple Syrup, located in a top secret room, not meant for anyone else and anyone who goes in there will be put to death."

K'nuckles made a frowning expression.

"So where do you think that would be?" He said.

The Mate pointed to a closet.

"It's right there. Here's the key." The mate casually tossed him the key. K'nuckles laughed menicingly.

"Thanks..uh friend." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at your be-heading." The mate anwsered.

"I'll be sure to curse your name befor I die!" K'nuckles ran to the door with a watering mouth and wide eyes. He made sure the coast was clear and unlocked the door. Then without thinking he kicked it down, rather than opening it. He was stunned at what he saw.

"M-M-M-MAPLE SYRUP!" He saw in a room with barrels and barrels full of pure maple syrup. He almost fainted at the sight.

"Now what did that first mate say about this?" An image of that first mate appeared in his head.

"Well, there is the Captain of the ships, private stash of Maple Syrup, located in a top secret room, not meant for anyone else and anyone who goes in there will be put to death."

"No, no no! Thats not what he said!" He swatted at the mate and then another one appeared.

"Well, there is the Captain of the ships, private stash of Maple Syrup, located in a top secret room, he said you could have all you want, and pretty much drink every last drop with no possible punishment. Go ahead Drink away!"

"Now that's more liek it!" K'nuckles lunged at the barrels and began drinking every one to the brim. He lifted them over his head and poured the syrup into his mouth. His body tingeled as he drank it.

"You guys are my only friends." He slurred.

He began to stumble around when he noticed every barrel was empty.

"Hey...where did everybody go?" He looked in the barrels, and walked around with the disposition of a drunk.

"Oh..Well nighty night." He layed on the floor and whent to sleep, leaving a mess of Maple Syrup.

The Captain of the ship walked around angrily.

"Where in bloody-heavens is K'nuckles? He needs to swab the poop deck! That washed up Ol' good for nothing crack pot better be swabbing next time I see him."

"We'll keep an eye out for him Captain" His assistants said. The captain rubbed his forehead in agony.

"Aye..I need a break in me quarters with me Syrup. I'll be with my bottles if you need me." He walked to his room and when he looked inside his jaw dropped.

"What in Gods name happened to my syrup?" He observed the messy room with barrels and spilled syrup everywhere. He got on his knees.

"My babies. You're all gone. Who...who is responsible for this? Who I ask you WHO?"

Suddenly the barrels rattled and a hung-over K'nuckles rose up from beneath them.

"Could you keep it down I have a killer-" The Captain's face turned bright red and he shook.

"K'NUCKLES?...."He said angrily.

K'nuckles rose up scared.

"Oh Captain! These were your barrels of syrup? I had no idea! Actually...I have no idea how I got here, I didn't drink all your syrup."

"You're trying to tell me, that You didnt drink all my syrup...when you are clearly intoxicated, you are covered in syrup, and one of these barrels says "THIS IS NOW KUCKLES SYRUP."

"Well there you go! My names not Kuckles! It's K'nuckles!" He turned the barrel around. It said,

"P.S. THIS IS REALLY KNUCKLES SPELLING HIS NAME WRONG." K'nuckles laughed nervoudsly.

"Well Maple syrup can do crazy things to you huh."

"I want you off of my ship right now! Get off! Get off right now or I will personally seek that you are beheaded!"

K'nuckles defensively touched his head.

"But its one of the few body parts I have left!"

"GET OFF NOW!" The Captain pointed his sword at him.

"You got it sir!" K'nuckles got up and stumbled and then quickly ran out of the room.

"Where you going K'nuckles?" One man said.

"I'm going to a better place!" He said. He ran to the plank. The other ship members followed. A crowd surrounded him as he began to walk the plank. He turned around and looked at all the men looking at him. He took off his hat and held it against his chest.

"My fellow shipmates. It's been an honor and a privelledge sailing with you for all these years. And now I must say my good byes. I'll never forget you brave young men. I hope you all make it to Candied Island."

The Captain ran towards him in anger.

"K'NUCKLES!"

K'nuckles turned around about to jump in, but he turned around and said one more thing.

"SO LONG SUCKERS ! I'M GOING TO CANDIED ISLAND! BURN IN- (Ships horn conviently blares. Hehe.)"

He then dove off the plank and plunged 40 feet into the water below. All the ship-mates ran to the edge to see if he was ok. He never rose up.

They all took off thier hats and put them on thier chest.

"He was a horrible man. May God have mercy on his soul." The Captain said. They all turned around and walked off. Meanwhile, in the ocean, K'nuckles head poked up from the water.

"I dont need those good for nothing pirate wannabes. I'll get to Candied Island on my own...Now..Where am I?"

He looked ahead at a blank, cold and unforgiving sea that was now his new home. He swam off.

* * *

FLAPJACK

The sun was rising, giving light to the secluded island. A small population of people looked up. They didn't smile. They just looked up, sighed and walked away.

"Another day...another day to know you're dying." A man said. This island was called Plague Island. This is where people with The Plague or any contagious life-threatening disease whent to so they wouldnt infect healthy people. Every poor person on the Island was infected with some sort of disease that was killing them slowly. They lived liek that everyday. Suddenly, a man came running out of the woods.

"Hey! You won't believe this! There is someone on this island who is not infected! There is a healthy person on this island!" He motioned for everyone to come follow him. They all ran and they came up to a young couple. They were blonde, thin and plagued. The woman was holding a baby.

"Its a miracle baby!" Someone said.

"He's the answer to our prayers!" Someone yelled.

"Shhh..." The woman whispered. "He's sleeping." In her arms, she cradeled a little blonde baby. He was small, pink skinned, he had two golden curls on his ears, and a little curl on his head. He was soft and pure.

"How does he not have the plague?" A woman asked.

"Does it matter? Why wonder, when we have a perfect little angel in our hands." the mother said. She kissed her baby boy on the forehead. His father was too afraid to touch him, but watched him happily. The baby opened his eyes. The crowd smiled.

"Theres my boy. Theres my healthy beautiful young man." The father said. The baby giggled and kicked its cute little feet.

"He's so adorable!" Someone said. The mother looked at him. He looked at her and he made a loud cooing sound. His mother smiled.

"I love you so much." She said. The father smiled and watched.

"I love you too son." He said.

"Excuse me, could you give us a moment alone with our son please?" The mother said.

The people nodded. They walked away leaving just the healthy baby, and his mother and father.

The mother sighed.

"I can't believe this boy is healthy. He's got a full life ahead of him." She whispered to her husband.

"He is the purest thing to ever be placed on this island." He got up and his mothers arms and walked around clumsily falling and giggling.

The mother watched. She seemed distracted. She looked at her husband.

"We can't keep him." She said.

"What? Why not? He's our son!" The father said.

"Why should we let this innocent healthy child get infected with a deadly disease that will kill him? Why should he have to live liek that? We won't even live to see him turn 2 years old. It's not fair to him that he stays here. He needs to be somewhere else." The both looked at the baby. He was laughing and smiling and walking around everywhere.

"Where going to have to take him somewhere else." The mother said.

"How? We have the Plague. By law we are not allowed to set off this island. Our son might not be allowed to."

"I'm not going to let my son live on this disease ridden island. I want him to live a long happy and healthy life. Tonight...we will say goodbye to our son. Is that okay with you?" The mother looked at the father with sympathy.

"You're right. He's got so much potential. He needs to be away from this place. It's not fair. We were so lucky to be able to give life to such a beautiful creation. I would hate to see that creation be starved of a life. Tonight, I will say good-bye to my son."

They hugged each other and looked at thier son. They sighed, as they tried to soak in that they will lose thier only child. They both began to cry as the baby played and wandered so innocently.

The night came. They had to bring him out when everyone was gone. They held him with a blanket and covered him. They ran to the shore of the ocean. The father set up a bed of seaweed and brought it in. The mother held him tight in tears.

"My child. I will miss you so much. Please bring joy and love to where ever you go. I promise I will always be with you. I love you so much." She kissed the baby and set him on the sea weed. He looked up at her with big eyes and a frown. He didnt know what was going on. His father came up to him.

"Son, Good Luck with your life. I hope you live a long healthy and happy life. I can only hope the best for you. Please take care of yourself." The father reached on his head and took off a hat. It was a small white hat with a pointed top. He put it on top of the baby. He touched it and giggled.

"We'll be with you always son. Good bye...and Good luck." The seaweed drifted off into the ocean as the parents held each other and cried. The baby floated away. He stood up too look at his parents, as they watched him float off into the distance. He kept staring and staring untill they disapeared. He sat down and looked at where he was going. A blank, cold and unforgiving sea that was now his new home. He began crying softly as he floated alone. His parents watched as there son disapeared in the distance. They both walked away into the forest. They whent to thier home, and whent to bed. And they would never wake up...The Plague took thier life away that night. But in the sea, thier beautiful healthy baby floated on. Hopefully to find happiness and hope in a new life.

...To Be Continued.

* * *

Phew omfg that took me 3 and a half hours to write. I really hope you all like it. I worked hard on it (:


	2. The Fist and The Pancake

The Brilliant Beginning of Flapjack  
Chapter One: The Fist and The Pancake

* * *

With her head hung down low, Bubbie solemnly wandered the ocean.

"I cant believe my baby's gone. My sweet, sweet child. He was all I had." She whined. She wiped her tears and sighed.

"Now what am I going to do...I'm all alone." She swam on. The sky was blue at the bottom and turning orange at the top. She looked up, and noticed something. At first she thought it was another Orca. She flinched. Then she realized it wasnt swimming, it was just floating.

"Flipper?" She slowly swam up to the thing. She approached it calmly with caution.

"Hello?" She looked over at what she saw and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness..." She saw a small baby floating on a bed of sea weed. She looked at this in shock. She could not believe there was just a baby floating around in the middle of the ocean. She got closer to him. He was curled up in a little ball, asleep. She smiled. She picked him up.

He was warm and soft. She looked at him. He was just a baby. He was all alone. He opened his eyes and let out a squeaky yawn. Bubbie could'nt let this little baby go on all alone. But there both alone. They could have each other and not be alone. She cradled the little boy.

"You're gonna be my little baby" She said. She held him up to her face and hugged him and he stretched out his little arms on her face and hugged her back. He almost felt liek Flipper. She took him in her arms and took him off.

"You must be my little miracle. I just lost my little boy. His name was Flipper. He was so sweet. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

He smiled and giggled and she set him on top off her head.

"I'm gonna raise you. You're gonna be the sweetest, cutest and funnest little boy there ever was. Okay?"

He smiled and kicked his legs.

"What should I name you? I have no idea what to call you!" She looked up at him. He smiled with rosy cheeks.

"Oh your just so cute!" She laughed. She suddenly stopped because she ran into someone in the ocean.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." It was a seemingly random man floating on a small boat selling pancakes.

"Flapjacks?" He held out a platter of flapjackss The aroma wafted up to Bubbies nose. The baby giggled and his cheeks turned red.

"Hehaha...Flapjacks!" He said. He had a soft, high-pitched and angelic voice. Bubbie looked at his sweet face and smiled.

"Thats what Im going to call you. My little Flapjack."

Flapjack kicked and giggled.

"I love you little Flapjack." These two strangers hugged each other liek they were the best of friends and prepared to spend the rest of thier life together.

* * *

YEARS LATER.

Stormalong Harbor. A small, old, and seemingly calm city on the docks. The people seemed to all know each other, and each person had thier own unique personality and a certain trait to them that made them special. Bubbie, the whale was seated along the edge of the docks. It was early morning. She awaited patiently. She felt a knocking on the inside of her mouth. She opened up her mouth.

"Good morning Bubbie..." Out of Bubbies mouth came her precious baby. However he had grown over the years. He jumped out and landed on the docks with a big smile. He was tall, thin with long legs and arms. He had two blonde curls on top of his perfectly placed ears, he had a small button nose in between to large bright eyes. His cheeks were warm pink with a certain natural blush to them. And he smiled with all his might, with two small buck teeth placed cutely in his gums. He wore a red and yellowish-white striped shirt with sea-green skin tight leggings. Around his neck was a green scarf that hung off the side of his shoulder. And on top of his flat head was a small white hat with the pointed top that he recieved when he was a baby. He stood tall and had a shining confidence in his demeanor. He seemed to be everything that was right with the world.

"Good mornin' Flapjack!" Bubbie said. Flapjack ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"What are you going to do today Flapjack? Any plans?"

Flapjack shrugged his shoulders and peered into the sky.

"No, not really. I wanna go swimming...but I changed my mind!" He twisted his arms in a bashful way when he talked.

"Flap, baby you should go find some friends to play with. You need to meet new people."

"Meet new people? The people in this town...I don't think they liek me Bubbie."

"Don't be silly Flapjack. Everyone lieks you. What's not to liek about a sweet, ghhhhcute cuddly ball of fun?"

"The people in this town dont seem liek much fun..." He looked down with a deep voice when he said that.

"You gotta go show them what fun is!" Bubbie said. "Your lots of fun Flapjack."

Flapjack rolled on the ground and laughed.

"Thank you Bubbie! You're right I'm going to go meet some new people! Bye Bubbie!" He ran off waving to Bubbie.

"Bye bye Flap Baby!" Bubbie smiled at him as he ran off. Flapjack happily walked down Stormalong Harbor. He came across an elderly sailor.

"Salutations Friend! My name is Flapjack! I live in a whale! Her name is Bubbie! Shes right over there!" He pointed to her and the sailor looked without interest at her.

"Shes the best. So do you wanna be my new friend Mister?" Flapjacks eyes glistened with hope. The sailor gave him a cold stare.

"No. Now get lost kid." He shoved Flapjack who whent tumbling down. He rose up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, cannonballs. I just want to make a friend." He whined. He began walking thru the musky old city. Everyone in the city was a older, meaner and sadder man. They all seemed liek they needed a friend. But no one was willing to give Flapjack a chance. He came up to an oddly shaped building and looked up. He read the sign.

"The Candy Barrel? Candy! I want some Candy!" He ran inside with excitement. He looked around in awe. There were all kinds of people who had big mugs of candy and were talking away. They all seemed to be a little happier than the people outside. He noticed there was a male bartender at the end. He whent over to him.

"Hello, Friend. My name is Flapjack." He smiled at the man. The man who looked back at him, was a tall, thin man. He had a long neck with rosy cheeks and wore a striped shirt. He had glasses and rather unusally large gums and small teeth. He was washing candy wrappers.

"Well Hello there, Flapjack! I'm Peppermint Larry! Welcome to the candy barrel! All your candy needs are satisfied here! I have candy from all over the world! All at your fingertips! What can I get you my boy?"

Flapjack smiled.

"Um...Can I have a caramel?" He asked politely.

"Why sure you can! Here you go!" He pulled out a tiny caramel and handed it to Flapjack.

"That will be 5 pents sir." Flapjack froze with the candy almost in his mouth.

"5 pents?" He asked.

"Of course. This place needs money to stay up. You dont think I give away candy free do you?"

Flapjack dug into his pockets. They were empty.

"Uh..I dont have any money Peppermint Larry. I'm sorry friend." Peppermint Larry's face turned red. He snatched the caramel away.

"My candy is for paying customers! I need to get by! My wife and I are just barely making ends meet! And you want free candy?" Suddenly out of the corner of Flapjacks eye, he could see a strange colorful woman peering at him. She was made entirely out of candy and had giant suckers for rings. He shook his head and she was gone.

"My wife and I will not serve your kind here! Get out!" Peppermint Larry pointed to the door. Flapjack slowly slid off the stool and sauntered out of the Candy Barrel. He whent behind the place and sat down.

"I dont liek this city. There's nothing to do. Everyones a big meanie. I wish there was someone who understood me." He sighed. He heard a crash. He shot up.

"What was that?" He looked over to the side. There was a large dumpster. He walked towards it.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He knocked on it. It appeared to be shaking. As if someone were in there. He opened the top and looked inside.

"Are you okay in there?" Then after looking in it for a moment, suddenly a person seemed to shoot out of it. Flapjack fell backwards. He looked over at the person that jumped out. It was the man from the ship. It was K'nuckles. Flapjack stood up afraid to say anything. He just watched. The man was holding half a piece of a mint.

"Oh sweet mama! Food! I havent eaten in days and I knew I would find you here!" He laughed hysterically and hopped up and down. Flapjack moved closer. He had his hands cupped together and kept his head down but looked up. K'nuckles was dancing in circles and then he turned around and saw Flapjack staring at him. He jumped back in shock.

"Ah!" He screamed. Flapjack screamed as well. They both fell on the ground. They stared at each other weirdly.

_Look at this kid. Looks liek the goody-two-shoes I used to beat up back in grammar school. _

_Look at this man...He looks liek a brave sailor from a faraway land. I wonder what he's doing here. _

Flapjack spoke first with a shaky voice.

"Hello, friend. My name is Flapjack." K'nuckles sneered at him.

"My name is K'nuckles...Uh...Captain K'nuckles to be exact. And I'm not your friend, I'm an adventurer."

Suddenly Flapjacks eyes widened untill they were two shining black balls.

"An adventurer! Wowee! What's an adventurer K'nuckles..I mean _Captain _K'nuckles." He scooted closer to him. K'nuckles seemed slighthy creeped out.

"An adventuer, is a sailor who sets out on dangerous and perilous journeys to find places never seen. They are feared and respected by all. They dont do nothin for no one, and live by their own rules. They get to see and hear some of the most wildest of things. Goin to far away islands, and meetin legends. That my boy..is an adventurer."

Flapjacks jaw was on the ground. His eyes were huge, but his pupils were small.

"I WANNA BE AN ADVENTURER TOO!" He said. K'nuckles gave him a weird look.

"You...an adventurer? I'm sorry kid. You dont have what it takes to be a rugged adventurer."

Flapjack grew a large frown. "I do too have what it takes to be an adventurer!" He stomped his foot.

K'nuckles laughed. Flapjack was begginning to cry.

"Boy, I can tell just by lookin' at you...You aint an adventurer, you're a mama's boy! You proberly got cookies waitin for back at chure cottage. Now run along boy. Your mama's waitin."

Flapjack was puzzled.

"What's a cookie?" He said. K'nuckles stopped, about to take a bite of his halfa-mint.

"Boy, You dont know what a cookie is?" Flapjack nodded "no."

"And I don't live in a cottage. I live in a whale."

"A whale? Boy, how could a soft liek you possible live a whale?"

"I dont know. Where do you live Captain K'nuckles?" K'nuckles looked around embarassingly.

"Uh...I live...er...I live.."He looked at the dumpster.

"I live in this here dumpster. The finest dumpster in Stormalong!" He banged on it and then the lid broke off. He chuckled nervoudsly.

Flapjack noticed the mint he held.

"Where did you get that piece of candy? He asked. K'nuckles covered it defensively.

"What piece of candy? I don't have any candy! What are you talking about?" He turned around and looked at his mint.

"It's just that...I'm really hungry and I dont have any money. And Bubbie doesnt have any money either."

"Bubbie? Who's Bubbie?"

"Bubbie's my best friend. I live with her. I've known her my whole life." Flapjack smiled. K'nuckles began to feel some sympathy for this little kid.

"I know how you feel Flapjack. I haven't eaten in days. And I don't have any money either." He looked down.

"I know how you feel too friend." Flapjack said. K'nuckles heard Flapjacks stomache growl loudly.

"Well...I can see your busy adveturing. You dont wanna be my friend. I'll leave you alone now." Flapjack began to walk away. K'nuckles looked at the candy, and then at Flapjack. He whined...then sighed then turned around.

"Hey Flapjack." He said. Flapjack turned around.

"I guess you can have this little mint I found if you really want to."

Flapjack pointed to himself.

"For me?" K'nuckles nodded. "For you." He threw it to him. Flapjack smiled then threw the mint in his mouth. Then he giggled loudly.

"And I suppose...if you wanted to be an...adventurer, you be...okay." Flapjacks eyes widened.

"Really? You think so?" He said. K'nuckles nodded. Flapjack held his hands together and hopped up and down.

"Hey Captain K'nuckles... do you wanna..play with me?" K'nuckles froze. This is the fisrt time anyone had every been nice to him. Nobody ever wanted to be his friend...

"Well, Flapjack I would but...Were too different you and I. Your just a little kid...and I'm an adventurer. I think it would be best if we whent our separate ways."

Flapjack's eyes watered.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"I really do."

"Nobody wants to be my friend. I've been trying to make a friend all day and nobody wants to." He pouted.

"I guess I'll see you later Captain K'nuckles. A great adventurer liek you doesnt wanna be seen with a kid I guess." Flapjack began to walk away. K'nuckles looked at him one last time. He sighed.

"Well I guess I can play with you just this one time." K'nuckles said. Flapjack turned around ran to K'nuckles and jumped on him.

"Hooray! Me and you are gonna have the best day ever!"

* * *

To be continued. Thank you Tall T for the first review =D


	3. Flapjack and K'nuckles Most Amazing Ad

Alright People just to let you know...i have a horrible habit of spelling "like" liek "liek" I know its annoying, but I can't help I will try to spell it right in this chapter Dx Dx. lol. Oh and Thurop Van Orman...if by any chance you read this. YOU'RE A GOD! xD xD lol

and sorry that each chapter is really long. O///o

* * *

Chapter Two: Flapjack and K'nuckles Most Amazing Adventure Together!

Flapjack was running anxiously with K'nuckles in his hand. K'nuckles was just wondering, "Why is this kid holding my hand.."

"Oh, Captain K'nuckles were gonna have the greatest day ever let me tell ya!" He laughed.

"Hehe..." K'nuckles laughed nervously. Suddenly they stopped.

"Here we are Captain!" K'nuckles looked up and smacked his forehead with his hand.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He mumbled. They were at a run down old playground.

"Bubbie brings me here all the time! C'mon lets tgo swing!" They ran to the swing. Flapjack was swinging up and down giggleing and laughing while K'nuckles sat on his swing, lost his balance and toppled over kicking his wooden legs in the air. Flapjack laughed.

"Oh, you're funny Captain K'nuckles. I like you!"

K'nuckles shot up.

"You...like me? Well...no ones ever liked me before." He said.

"Well I dont see why? You're funny and silly! Everyone likes that!" Flapjack said with glowing eyes. K'nuckles smiled a little.

"Hey Flapjack, what do you say we get off this kiddy-parade and go do some adventurin'?" He said.

Flapjack froze in his swing, in mid-air and then bursted off like a firework. K'nuckles looked up into the sky and firework burst open with Flapjack in the middle that said, "YES!"

"That boy, has got some issues." K'nuckles mumbled. Flapjack came down on the ground and looked at K'nuckles with a grin.

"Oh, Captain! It would be an honor for a gentleman like yourself, to allow me to be your company."

K'nuckles looked confused.

"Okay kid let's go adventuring!" K'nuckles and Flapjack whent running off.

"Captain where are we going?" Flapjack said.

"The one place were adventures be born me boy!" They stopped on the edge of the dock. They were both looking into the sea. The cool ocean breeze blew against them, and the seagulls were chirping.

"The ocean?" Flapjack said.

"That's right. The ocean."

"Captain K'nuckles...I'm not allowed in the ocean."

K'nuckles jaw dropped.

"What kind of adventurer is not allowed in the ocean?"

"But I'm not an adventurer yet Captain!"

"Well then lets fancy us a boat and get our keesters in that there ocean! It won't hurt ya! You have my word Flapjack!"

"Oh! I've never had a word before!" Flapjack said.

"Do you wanna get a taste of what real advernturin is?"

"You bet I do!"

"Do you wanna be the most rugged adventurer that there ever was?"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

"Well that might never happen...Do you wanna go make a boat out of seaweed and wood?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Then get to it boy!"

"I'll make the best boat ever!" Flapjack ran off to gather supplies to make them an adventurin boat. K'nuckles sat up against a box that was on the docks tipped his hat down and whent to sleep.

* * *

"Hey K'nuckles...K'nuuuuuuuuuckles" Flapjacks voice faded in to his head. He awoke and looked up at Flapjack who was literally nose to nose with him.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He said.

"What? What happened?"

"Well I made a boat! Thats what happened!" K'nuckles rose up and saw Flapjack made a pretty decent boat. It was wood rods floating on seaweed and had a sail and everything.

"Wow. You did a pretty good job on that boat."

"Thanks. friend!" Flapjack said.

K'nuckles froze when he heard the word "Friend." Not too many people have called him a "Friend."...

"Uh yeah whatever." He hopped onto the boat, however Flapjack stood there with a scared gaze in his eyes.

"What's the matter boy? Are you using the bathroom?"

"NO..I'm scared."

"Scared? Whats there to be scared about boy? It's just the ocean! It don't bite!"

"But..but Bubbie told me that there aint nothin but trouble in the ocean. She told me that its a cold...unforgivning blood eater."

"Well that's nice to know. I don't think I have any blood. C'mon Flapjack you can trust me!" Flapjack looked at K'nuckles and then smiled.

"Okay friend. I trust you." He hopped into the boat.

"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack yelled as they whent sailing off into the sea. Thier boat took them out into the midst of the ocean. There was nothing but water on all four corners. They stood on there little boat and looked around.

"Hey Captain..what are we adventurin' for?" Flapjack asked. K'nuckles let out a hearty laugh/

"Boy, do you like candy?"

"DO I?!" He cheered.

"Then you'll love where were goin'!"

"Where are we goin' Captain?" K'nuckles took off his hat, revealing his bald head and got down on one knee and pointed North.

"Boy, Were goin' to Candied Island!" Flapjacks eyes brightened.

"CANDIED ISLAND!" He yelled. When he yelled seagulls flew away from fright of the loud noise.

"Tell me about Candied Island, Captain K'nuckles." Flapjack layed with his head resting on his hands. He had a starry eyed look at K'nuckles.

"Candied Island is the greatest place on Earth! It's the closest thing to Heaven a sailor will ever get to bein' alive. Why, it's an island we adventurers have been searchin for since we was your age Flapjack. It's made out of pure candy. The ground is made of chocolate, thier are gum-drop mountains with sody pop waterfalls. There are candy canes as trees with caramel as thier apples. They have mint rocks and butterscotch docks. Cotton Candy clouds and licorice all around! There's sugar for sand, boy it's a magical land! Candy and sugar as far as the eye can see! And it's waiting somewhere out there just for you and me! What do you say Flappy? You wanna go there?"

Flapjack was frozen stiff with wide eyes and was drooling. His pupils looked liek peppermints.

"K'nuckles. I would like nothing more than to go to Candied Island with you." He said.

"Thatta Boy!" K'nuckles slapped Flapjack on the back. They both laughed.

"So K'nuckles! Where is Candied Island?" He said. K'nuckles frowned. He didn't know where it was. And he just filled this boys mind with so much hope...

"Um Flapjack..I guess I should tell you. The location of Candied Island is sort of a mystery. I don't know where it is."

Flapjack frowned and sat down disapointed.

"Oh, Cannonballs. Now I'll never get ot eat sand." They both sat down. K'nuckles sighed. Flapjack stared out into the ocean with a blank face.

"Hey! Look on the brightside. No one else has found it, so we'll be the first!" K'nuckles said.

"Were gonna find Candied Island together!" Flapjack cheered.

"Haha! You bet! Now let's keep searchin'!" They both sat down with big smiles on thier face.

...Hours seemed to pass as they sat on this boat. At some point they wondered if they were even moving.

Flapjack looked at the water and his stomace began to turn. He looked up and the sky looked like it was melting. He groaned. K'nuckles sat bored and hot. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Flapjack looked up at the hot sun. It was a big giant ball that seemed to get closer and closer.

"Ohhh.." He mumbled. He closed his eyes. More hours passed as they sailed in the hot sun. Then K'nuckles stood up. He looked into the distance. It looked like there was a island. He smiled and jumped.

"Candied Island?" He looked forward. He was sutre what he was seeing was Candied Island. He laughed. He looked over at Flapjack who was sleeping and laughed a little quieter. He began to paddle towards the Island.

"Oh Candied Island! After all these years here I come! Here come's uncle K'nuckles!" The exitement overtook him. He tapped Flapjack on the shoulder.

"Flapjack! Wake up Flapjack! Look I found Candied Island!" He rose up slowly and squinted at the island.

"Is that really Candied Island?" He said.

"I'm almost sure by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin Boy!"

"But K'nuckles! There's no hair on your chinny-chin-chin!"

"Well then I'm sure by the hair on my head."

"But you're bald!"

K'nuckles frowned.

"Well then I'm just sure!" He yelled.

"I can see it!" He said. They held hands and jumped in circles around the boat. They looked at the island that got closer and closer and they suddenly stopped jumping. The boat stopped at the edge of the dock.

"This isn't Candied Island..."Flapjack said. "Were just back at Stormalong. We didn't even move." They both frowned.

"Well come adventure that was!" K'nuckles said.

"What are you talking about K'nuckles? That was the most amazing adventure together I've ever had." Flapjack said.

"You really think that Flapjack?"

"Well sure! I've never done anything like that. You know, going out into the sea and sleeping on a boat! It was fun! And I liked spending time with you." He said.

K'nuckles could'nt believe what he heard. He felt like his insides turned into mush.

"Really? Well..I guess I enjoyed our little adventure too."

"K'nuckles. When I grow up I wanna be just like you. I wanna be an adventurer." Flapjack said. K'nuckles smiled.

"Thanks...uh, friend." K'nuckles said. Then Flapjack scooted towards K'nuckles and gave him a hug. K'nuckles looked over at him. Flapjack seemed to really like him.

Then a dark shadow began to hover over them. K'nuckles turned around and his eyes widened. He looked at Flapjack.

"Flapjack...whatever you do...don't turn around." Flapjack stopped hugging and looked up at him.

"But why, K'nuckles?"

"Because," He whispered and mumbled. "There is a giant blue whale behind us."

Flapjack turned around.

"BUBBIE!" Bubbie grabbed Flapjack and put him in her mouth. She looked very angry. And gave K'nuckles a deathly stare. K'nuckles stood up frightened.

"Look Mister. I don't know who you think you are, but you better keep you hands off my baby! Don't you think you can just kidnap him like some kind of rapscallion. Flapjack is my baby! And you better recognize! I'm not losin my baby to some washed up old man! Now you better get out of my sight before I slap you where the sun don't shine!"

K'nuckles' eyes were wide and he had a scared frown. He could'nt move.

"Did you hear me? I said you better get the-" She stopped talking as Flapjack came out of her mouth and jumped onto the docks.

"Bubbie! It's okay! This is my friend!" He said.

"Your...friend?" Bubbie said.

"Yes maam! His name is K'nuckles! He's an adventurer!"

"An adventurer? Is that true Mr...Kah-Nuckles?"

"Yeah! I'm a pirate from the S.S. Adventure! Im on the search for Candied Island! I was just showing little Flapjack here the way of the adverntuer."

Bubbie cringed.

"Uh..Flapjack, I don't think you should be hanging around with someone like this. He doesn't seem very friendly. You should find another friend."

"But Bubbie!" He jumped to K'nuckles and hugged him hard.

"Me and him whent on an adventure! He gave me candy and told me all about Candied Island and adventurers! He's great Bubbie! He's my new best friend! Please Bubbie! He's not a mean old man like everyone else!"

Bubbie observed Captain K'nuckles. She observed his wooden phalanges, his blue head and his oblong nose. She looked at Flapjack. He was so hiny and cute and cuddly. Such an odd pair to have found each other. Bubbie sighed.

"Well Flapjack I guess if you want to hang out with ,-"

"That's Captain K'nuckles!" He corrected.

"Whatever. Flapjack you can hang out with Captain K'nuckles if you want too. Just don't get into any trouble with him okay?"

"You got it Bubbie!" Flapjack squeezed K'nuckles.

"K'nuckles...how old are you?" Bubbie asked.

K'nuckles looked to the side. He actually didn't know.

"Uh...16." He said. Bubbie frowned.

"Right. Where do you live?"

"He lives in a dumpster!" Flapjack said.

"A dumpster? You live in a dumpster K'nuckles?" She said. K'nuckles nodded..

"Yeah. That's where I live alright. A dumpster. A cold smelly, cold....smelly dumpster." He said.

Suddenly Flapjack smiled big and jumped with glee.

"Captain K'nuckles! You can live with me!" He said.

"WHAT?" K'nuckles said.

"WHAT?" Bubbie repeated.

"Yeah! You can live here with me and Bubbie and be best firneds and go on adventures together all the time and live happily ever after!"

K'nuckles was shocked.

"Uh uh! I aint havin no smelly old man live in my mouth!" BUbbie yelled with rage. Flapjack turned around and looked at ther with big teary eyes.

"Bubbie. You have always told me to find a best friend, and that person will be forever greatful I am thier friend. I would like nothing more than to have Captain K'nuckles to be my friend. He's funny! He's smart! He's tall. dark and handsome. Please Bubbie! Let him stay. Not just for him but...for me."

Flapjack and K'nuckles stood by each other with thier lips stuck out and watery eyes.

"Oh Flapjack, stop with those puppy dog eyes and those crocodile tears. K'nuckles. If you promise to take good care of my baby, I suppose you can live here and be my babies friend. As long, as you don't get into trouble."

"Oh don't worry Bubbie we won't!" Flapjack jumped on K'nuckles and gave him a bg hug. "Right Captain K'nuckles?"

"Right Flapjack!" He said with a smile. K'nuckle's jumped into Bubbies mouth with Flapjack latched on like a siamese twin and Bubbie slowly closed thier mouth.

"Boy are you gonna like it here K'nuckles! It nice and cozy and fun and nice and cozy and nice and fun and.."

K'nuckles eyes widened as Flapjack kept talking and talking.

"I can tell me and you are gonna be friends forever!" Flapjack said.

The road ahead for them was filled with adventure and action and fun. They had no idea what they were in for. And with that, Bubbie shut her mouth, K'nuckles and Flapjack were ready for anything that came thier way, and they were ready for adventure! And that my friends...is the Brilliant Beginning of Flapjack.

~The End. (:


End file.
